Portal Struck
Portal Struck 'is a fanfiction by ToontasticToon212. Three friends get sucked into a alternate universe. Chapater 1: Portal Struck A peaceful day in Toontown. A young yellow dog named Joseph was chatting with his friends on some Chip and Dales Acorn Acres Picnic Tables having a pinic. Suddenly, a blue portal hole popped out of nowhere. Joseph and his two friends; Anna; a red female dog and Blade' a blue male horse went to see the portal hole. "Where did this come from?" asked Joseph. "I don't know" shrugged Blade. "Ahhhhh!" yelled Anna as she got suddenly fell in the blue portal hole. "OMG! ANNA! No...! We got to go get her!" yelled Joseph. "No way! I'm not going down there..." said Blade nodding his head. "B-But we have to! Or Anna will be gone forever!" cried Joseph. "I know, but we don't know what's in there, and I'm defiantly not going in there, as I said." said. Blade before accidently falling in the portal hole. Joseph jumped into the portal to save his two friends. Chapter 2: Alternate Universe and The Stranger "Joseph!" Anna and Blade yelled running to see their friend. Joseph was relieved to see Anna and Blade. "This place is like an alternate universe." said Joseph looking around his gloomy surroundings. "It is. This could only mean. Cogs have tooken over our town in this universe" Blade yelled nerviously chattering his teeth. Anna looked at Blade. "You're right. Look at the buildings! But where are the Cogs?" Anna points out. Joseph mouth dropped open wide. "Cogboxing Services? Cogoil Can Store 453#? Cogbens? Cog Restrooms?! yelled Joseph. "This is bad, we have got get out of here soon before anything catches us. There's not even toons anymore...! Come on guys, let's get out of----"Uh Guys?" ". Joseph said turning around to see his friends were nowhere by him. Joseph then noticed his friends were in the arms of some creature in a black wardrobe. His face was covered up with something. The mysterious creature spotted Joseph ran fast to him and grabbed Joseph and put him into a grey blue truck with Anna and Blade. The creature drove somewhere unknown to the toonaped toons. The three friends were all thrown into the truck. The back of the truck was loaded with some sticky gum, oil and broken glasses and also some knifes. The three friends were silent while in the truck not knowing what would happen next. Joseph was going to take Anna's hand. This wasn't the right time though. Blade was just shattering his teeth being scared as usual. The truck soon finally stopped. The trio wondered what would lead next. Chapter 3: Explanation and the Flashback The creature tied the three in a rope and took them into grey building. They were tooken inside. The creature quietly opended the door. He untied the the three. It took off its black wardrobe and the mask. Revealing who he really was.He was a toon. A black and white greyish medium sized dog in fact. "It's me. Flippy!" he said. "What the? You're not Flippy!, you're all grey and stuff. And what was that scary joke you just did?" exclaimed Blade. Flippy nodded at Blade. "'I am Flippy. just wanted to be safe, so I pretended I'm evil like everyone else around here. I need your help guys to save Toontown." he said. The three nodded their heads and agreed that he was Flippy. "But give us a little more information about how your got all your boring colors. Give us a little more information pleeeeese." said Blade. "I'd love to help, but please tell us what happened here." Joseph added. Flippy sighed and started to tell them how cogs took over this universe. "Listen. The cogs have recently taken over this universe. This all happened about nine days ago when chaos thread the city of toontown. It all began when The Chairman, the leader of all the cogs had a idea that would change everything as we know it.. (in a flashback mode; setting: CogNation, CMan's Building): The Chairman is sitting in his office desk. Everything is quiet. He is thinking of a new device that would help cogs conquer Toontown entirely. "I got it! Hehh. T''his'' is good.". laughing slightly with a evil grin. Meanwhile, I was in Toontown Hall at my desk usual. I was giving out free jellybeans for suprises to toons that would come to my office. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ToontasticToon212